


On Cold Leather Seats

by DollyViper



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyViper/pseuds/DollyViper
Summary: Late night drives were a fairly common occurrence for Morrissey and Marr. Driving around at night talking somehow made all that you talked about grander and more important than it really was. Aimlessly soaring through the dark solid nothingness of late night moors all things were of importance, every little thing became big and every big thing became little.Little things like a silly song they had both liked as children, the excitement of watching motionless stars looming over the ever moving landscape. Big things like Morrissey’s lips wrapped around Johnny's cock.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	On Cold Leather Seats

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and shit, sorry for that!

Late night drives were a fairly common occurrence for Morrissey and Marr. Driving around at night talking somehow made all that you talked about grander and more important than it really was. Aimlessly soaring through the dark solid nothingness of late night moors all things were of importance, every little thing became big and every big thing became little. 

Little things like a silly song they had both liked as children, the excitement of watching motionless stars looming over the ever moving landscape. Big things like Morrissey’s lips wrapped around Johnny's cock.

Johnny couldn’t really pinpoint in his mind how or when that latter activity had started. He usually felt no attraction towards Morrissey, he could understand why others would, that was as far as it went. But it was different those times in the car, it might be the situation that appealed to him more than the person himself, he didn’t know. But he did know he really enjoyed it.

Before it happened a shift in the conversation would take place, the air seemed to thicken, tensions seemed to rise. They both would quiet down and Johnny would have to focus more on the driving than he usually did. 

Then he'd pull over to the side of the road and pull his carseat back. He’d gesture for the other to move over to the newly created space in front of the seat. Morrissey would sit hunched with on his knees pressed into the dirty vehicle floor and slowly, almost hesitantly move to zip open Johnny’s fly. 

The mood would always lighten afterwards. They could talk much more fluently than even before the strange tension had started building. It was like a release for the both of them.

Johnny did have his suspicions that it all meant significantly more to Morrissey than it did to him. It was unfair to call them suspictions, he was quite sure of it.   
Just the fact that the other man felt contempt with sucking him off for nothing in return was enough proof of that. He probably knew this was the most he’d ever get from Johnny and most likely figured this was all he deserved. 

Johnny didn’t like to think about that, so he didn’t for the most part. It was easy not to. A busy life tends to become a simple life. Not much time to sit around overthinking every bloody thing he’s ever experienced. He was all too busy managing the band. 

That was probably best for everyone. No need complicating things.


End file.
